Alternatia
by AquaianGoddess
Summary: What happens when the Animorphs are sent to an Alternate dimention where everything is familiar, yet so different? Don't read if you're homophobic CHAPTER 6 & 7 ARE UP! ::crickets chrip:: okay, so no one cares... fine. READ IT ANYWAY!
1. Chapter 1: Alternate Dimentions and Psyc...

Alternatia  
By Aquaian Goddess  
  
Discription / What happens when the Animorphs are sent to an Alternate dimention where everything is failiar, yet so different?  
  
Warnings / Umm Mild language, the word Fuck shows up like once or twice, OOC, but that's okay cause there's an Alternate Universe, yaoi,   
yuri and that's it. If you don't like Boy/Boy and Girl/Girl relationships, don't bother leaving   
me a flame, because it will laughed at and used for   
smores. This is your warning, If you don't like boy/boy, girl/girl leave now and read something   
else.  
  
Author's Notes / Before I begin I wanna give a MAJOR thanks to Aquatta (see AniTV MiST #4) for   
helping me with this.   
  
~~~~~ = Scene change  
  
*** = Time passing  
  
*Text* = Thoughts  
  
Text = Thought Speech  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Finally, we can just hang out and have nothing to do!" Marco said as he flopped down on   
a bunch of pillows on Rachel's bed. The yeerks weren't planning anything and the animorphs   
were thrilled about it.  
  
"I know. No Yeerks, nothing Yeerk related and I got a few decent hours of sleep last   
night! No nightmares or anything!" Rachel said, sitting on the floor.  
  
I NEED YOU DO DO SOMETHING FOR ME.   
  
Marco covered his head with a pillow, "No, we're on vaction."  
  
Jake sighed, "What do we have to do?"  
  
The Ellismist used the glowing blue form of an old man "I need you to go to an alternant  
dimention. It's just like this one, but...."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marco was standing front of the mirror in a trance like state, not even hearing the music  
playing on the radio, "It's all for you" By Janet Jackson. *"It's just like this one, but it's  
a little different. You're alternate selfs can drive cars and live on their own, no adult  
supervision. You also have paying jobs. Basically your alternate selves jobs are the same as   
being animorphs, you work for Erek the Chee, but you get paid........I need you to help your   
alternate-selves in their battle against the yeerks..........You have two hours to gather some   
things that you'll need."*   
  
A hand touched his shoulder, just was the vision was ending. Marco looked up into the   
mirror, startled. "Oh. Jake it's you." Marco smiled at his live-in lover. Jake's hair was getting longer, so it fell into his face in an oh-so-sexy way when he smiled.   
  
Jake wrapped his muscular arms around his lover, his eyes dark with the idea of blowing   
off work and spending the day with his lover, "Marco, have you seen my shirt?"  
  
"Yeah, it's right here." Marco said, shaking his head to clear it, Jake was very   
distracting when he was half naked. Hell, he was distracting even when he fully clothed!  
  
"You got a vision, didn't you?" Jake asked, his eyes going from sexual deviant   
thoughts to concern. Velma, Jake and Marco's Chihuahua, jumped off the bed and wimpered,   
standing up against her master's leg.  
  
"More like a message." Marco handed Jake his shirt and walked into the guest rooms and   
started tidying them up.   
  
"Really? What message was that, love?" Jake said, following him around as he buttoned   
up his shirt.   
  
Marco walked into the living room and started to open up the pull out couch,   
"We're gonna have company."   
  
~~~~~  
  
"You have two hours to gather some things that you'll need." The Ellimist said to the   
stunned Animorphs.  
  
"Two hours?"  
  
"Pack some cloths and personal things. You'll be there for awhile.   
Meet back here in two hours. You'll then be transported."  
  
They nodded and when the Ellimist left, they sighed and said their goodbyes and left   
for their homes.   
  
When they met eachother again it wasn't long before they were teleported. 


	2. Chapter 2: To Boldy Go where no sane per...

Chapter Two  
  
Marco paced across the room, with Velma following him. Jake had already left for work   
and Cassie was playing with Ziggy Stardust, her and Rachel's Iguana. Marco was going to stay home and wait for the other animorphs. He was kinda weirded out by the fact that there was an alternate dimention with other versions of him,Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Ax and Tobias. He picked up a picture of Ax, Tobias, Jake, Rachel,Cassie and himself. Erek had taken it before Tobias and Ax had transfered to the moon base of the FVP, Federal Violence Preventors. The name was Cassie's idea, he remembered, smiling. Velma barked, demanding to be fed, bringing him out of his trip down memory lane.   
  
"Okay okay, I'll feed you." Marco said to the Chihuahua, laughing. He walked into the   
kitchen and opened a can of dog food for Velma. He dumped half of it into her bowl and walked   
over to the frige to put the rest away for later. He then relized that he was going to go   
food shopping after work, but with the arrival of those other Animorphs, he won't have time.  
"I can always just pickup some munchies at the Dunkin Donuts. What do you think Velma?" The   
little dog barked and wagged her tail happily. "Yeah. Come one girl. let's go for a walk,   
but first I have to leave them a holonote."  
  
***  
  
"WHOA!" Cassie yelled as she fell to the floor from two feet in the air.  
  
"CRAP!" Rachel shouted as she landed on an arm chair  
  
Shit! Tobias shouted as he narrowly avoided get crushed by a falling Jake, who softened  
his fall by going into a roll, a trick that Rachel had taught him.   
  
"HELP ME!" Marco cried as fell, landing on a recliner that opened up when he landed.   
  
Hey, I landed on a bed. Ax said, he did indeed land on the pull out bed.   
Everyone else groaned.  
  
"What's this?" Marco said, walking over to a device on the table, a peice of paper on   
top of it read "Animorphs". A button was labeled "push me". He pushed the button and the image   
of a boy, popped up, he looked almost excatly like Marco!  
  
"This guy looks just like me, but his hair is down to his shoulders."  
  
"He's cuter too." Rachel sighed.   
  
"Hey!" Marco said. He was going to say more, but the the guy started talking.  
  
"Hi! I'm Marco. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to greet you when you got here, but I am   
out getting some food. I hope you have a soft spot for Dunkin Donuts and Coffee Coolatas. Feel   
free to roam around the house, and when I get back I'll answer all your questions that I'm   
capable of answering. Later!" The image blinked off.  
  
"Gee, a plesant guy, ain't he?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
There's something about him that just didn't feel right, and how did he   
know we were coming?  
  
"The Ellimist told him?"  
  
"Eerie."  
  
There was a loud thump and a giggle from below them. The Animorphs looked at eachother   
and giggled nervously. Marco blinked and smiled "Someone's getting lucky down stairs."   
  
"Thank God it's not you." Rachel smirked, "Stupid people shouldn't breed."  
  
"Don't talk about yourself like that, it's bad for your self-esteem." Marco shot back.  
  
Jake walked over to a picture and studied it. It was a picture of the boy from the   
message and a guy that looked like him, but different. They were hugging, and not the way best   
friends hug, more like a lovers hug. "Uhh, guys?"  
  
"Hey look at this one!" Rachel said, pointing to another picture of the two boys.   
There were two girls in the picture as well, they look alotlike Rachel and Cassie, but   
the blonde's hair was longer than Rachel's, and the African American's hair was in dreds   
down to her shoulders. They were all laughing in the picture.  
  
"Here's another one." Cassie said pointing to a picture of a group of teenagers. One was   
the Marco look-alike, another was the Jake look-alike, the other two were the Rachel and Cassie   
look-alikes, but the other two looked like Ax and Tobias in human morph. They were all wearing  
this grey and black uniform with FVP printed in white letters.   
  
Someone's coming! Tobias said, just as the door opened to reveal the boy from the   
message, holding packages from Dunkin Donuts, and a little Chihuahua, barking her head off at  
them.   
  
"So, you're the Animorphs." He said, looking at each of them, "I'm Marco. Did you get   
the message?" They couldn't speak, they just nodded. "Good. I'll just put these on the table,   
then we can talk." He smiled and breezed passed them. Jake walked over and shut the door.  
  
"So.... dude, should we follow him?" Marco asked, looking to Jake.   
  
Jake sighed, "Nothing left to do." They followed the other Marco into the kitchen,  
sitting down as they listened to him hum as he unloaded everything. Music floated   
up from downstairs. Cassie and rachel got up to search for plates.  
  
"All my girls at the party look at that body, shakin' that thing like you never   
did see. Gotta nice package, alright. Guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight!" Voices sang  
along to the music, badly.   
  
The other Marco smiled, "Leave it to Rachel and Cassie to cut work and stay home." he  
grinned that the Animorphs and winked.   
  
There were two loud thumps as Cassie and Rachel sat down... hard.   
Jake's jaw droped, "That was THEM making all the noise downstairs?!"   
  
The other Marco laughed, "Oh, so they were making out. It's a teenage thing,   
we do that here."   
  
Jake sighed, "Nevermind."  
  
"Don't tell me your homophobic." The other Marco said, his eyes watching each of them,   
waiting for their reaction.  
  
"No, it's just... creepy. See, in our dimention Jake's with Cassie and Rachel's   
with Tobias."  
  
"That sounds creepy." The other Marco said, then shook his head, "Umm, is there anything   
you wanna know, so we can get to another subject?"  
  
"Yeah, where are those two?" the now recoverd Cassie asked, shaking her head to clear it.  
She pointed to the Tobias and Ax look alikes, then grabed a choclate creme filled.   
  
"Tobias and Ax? Oh, they were sent to the moonbase of the FVP."  
  
"Second question." Jake said, as he grabbed a Bavarian Creme donut and a French Vanilla   
coffee coolata, "What's FVP stand for?"  
  
"Federal Violence Preventers. Our Cassie came up with it."  
  
"So you are a branch of government, like the FBI?" Rachel said, picking apart a bowtie.  
  
"Actually, yes. But it's kinda like.... how do I say this?.... Think the X-Men." Jake and  
Marco nodded, "The Xavier Instatute is the school for the mutants, but then there's the X-Men,   
which is the deeper part of the school, am I right?" They nodded. "That's kinda like what the FVP   
are. On the front we appear to be like the police or something, but on the inside we fight the   
Yeerks."  
  
"How did you get the morphing power?" Marco asked, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Simple. We met Elfangor just like you did. But there was already and FVP, that we worked   
in. Erek, our boss, decided that the FVP shouldfight the Yeerks, so that's our undercover thing."  
  
Do you have code names? Tobias asked, preening his feathers.  
  
"No.... altough we sometimes call Rachel 'Hot Ice'."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, Rachel was always getting hit on, before she started datng Cassie, and our   
original nickname for her was Ice Princess, because she was so cold to the guys. So one day,   
this guy named Derek was talking to me, saying how hot she was, and said she was 'Hot Ice', it   
stuck."  
  
"Oh. but it's gonna get confusing you know." Jake said, polishing off his donut and   
grabbing another one.  
  
"So I figured. We'll figure out something. You can call me 'Marc', by the way. We could   
always go the way of the Gundam and call you '01' and so on."  
  
You watch Gundam Wing? Ax asked, it was the first thing he said the entire time he was  
there.   
  
"Yeah. When we get home from work, usually around six o'clock, we sit down and watch the   
epsiode we taped."  
  
"But what about when you have missions?" Rachel asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Those are usually at night, so we have alittle time to ourselves. I usually meditate."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Meditate. Clear my mind and concetrait on the mission. But usualy I get, ahem,   
sidetract."  
  
Rachel grinned, "By what?"  
  
He sighed and got a far away look in his eyes, "Jake. He's the perfect guy." Marc   
smiled and looked down while Marco blushed furiously. "We've been dating for three years,  
our aniversary is coming up." He sighed again and looked at the Animorphs and observed Marco's   
obivous distress. "Don't worry, I'll see if I can keep him inline while your here."   
  
Rachel laughed, "Okay gossip time. Did he ask first?"  
  
Marc looked genuinly confused, "Ask what?"  
  
"To live with you."  
  
"We bought the house together."  
  
Cassie smiled at him, "Marc, how long have the other Rachel and Cassie been together?"  
  
"They've been together for four years now. They are so cute together it's sickening."  
  
The conversation continued like that until they heard a car pull into the driveway.  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Dirty Jokes, popular music an...

Chapter 3  
  
At five o'clock, Jake pulled into the driveway, the radio blasting "Let Me Blow Ya' Mind" By Eve, featuring Gwen Stephani. "And if I had to give you up, it's only been a year. Now I got my foot through the door and I aint goin nowhere. It took awhile to get me in and I'm gonna take my time. Don't fight that good shit in your ear. Now let me blow ya mind." Jake sang as he shut off the car and walked up the stairs to his house. He opened the door to hear laughter. "Hello?"  
  
Marc, his Marc, stood in the doorway to the kitchen, grinning, "Your home an hour early."  
  
"Erek told me to home." He grinned, "More time to spend with you."  
  
Marc sighed and rested his head on Jake's chest, Rachel and Marco awwed from the kitchen. Jake looked at them, "That's the company." Marc said, his voice muffled.  
  
Jake walked into the kitchen and sized up the "company" that was getting in the way of his "romantic evening for two."  
  
"So, you're the one's causing my sexual frustration." Two blinked of them blinked, two jaws dropped and two choked, "Nice to meet you. Call me Jay, just to make things simpler."  
  
"If you don't mind me saying, you are one hell of a hunk!" Rachel said, staring at Jay.   
  
Jake blushed, "Rachel, that's techincally me you're talking about."  
  
"Jake, when you get muscles like his, we'll talk." Rachel said, sighing.  
  
Jay just smiled, "I'm flattered. Why don't we just introduce ourseves and be formal." He grabbed a donut and sat down, "Well?"  
  
"I'm Jake, the other 'you'"  
  
"You're cuter." Marc whispered in my ear. I smiled and shook my head.  
  
"Rachel."  
  
"Cassie."  
  
"Marco."  
  
Tobias.  
  
Ax.  
  
"Well, I'm Jay, and this is Marc."  
  
"You bought us donuts?" A voice came from the doorway. "Marc? Jay?" The Animorphs looked to see what they thought was the 'other' Cassie.  
  
"Where were you, Cassandra?" Jay asked, not even looking back at her.   
  
"Ziggy needed his checkup."  
  
"Riiight. Come and join, you freaks."  
  
The 'other' Rachel and Cassie walked in and stole two donuts each. "I'm Rachel, but you can call me Hot Ice, or Rach."   
  
"Just call me Andra." Cassandra said.  
  
"Alright." Jake said, looking from one to the other, very creeped out.  
  
"We know who you are. Marc told us you might be coming today."  
  
The phone rang and Marc ran to get it. "Marc here! Oh hi, Erek...... Jay told you? ...... You want me to what? ........ Tomorrow?....... Okay. Bye!"  
  
"And that was about what?"  
  
"We have to bring Jake and the others into work with us tomorrow."  
  
"Why?" Jay asked, his hopes for staying home tomorrow deflating.  
  
"We can't leave them alone in here, besides, Erek wants to meet them." Marc smiled at them, "Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah!" Cassie said.   
  
"Fine by us." Marco said, taking a long sip from his coolata   
  
I'd like to see your work place.  
  
"You'll get to meet Alex and Lily."  
  
"Who are they?" Jake asked,   
  
"You'll see." Jay grined, Marco moaned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Brain freeze."   
  
Jay, Marc, Andra, Rach and the Animorphs laughed.  
  
"Okay then. I know it's kinda early but where are we gonna sleep?" Cassie asked, controling her giggles.  
  
"Umm, actually, it's almost ten o'clock at night. I think that time passes faster here than in your world, unless the clocks are just acting weird. Ax and Tobias can crash in the living room and there are two guest bedrooms." Marc laughed at the collective glare that was directed at him. "They both have two beds, don't worry."  
  
"Alrighty then. Let's get to bed, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Everyone got up and went their seperate ways for bed.  



	4. Chapter 4: Bedtime and bare-chested hott...

Chapter 4  
  
Jay pulled off his shirt and pants, he could hear Marc in the bathroom, the water running in the sink, a soft humming as he brushed his teeth. Jay, hanving already brushed his teeth, grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the bed and caught sight of the picture on the night stand. Lily had taken it at the Annual picnic last year. Marc had fallen asleep on him and the picture showed them, lying beneath a tree, asleep, with their arms wrapped around each other, a soft look on each of their faces. Jay smiled at the memory. He sighed, and walked out. He stopped at the girls' room and knocked, "You decent?"  
  
"Yeah, come in!"  
  
Jay opened the door and peeked his head in, "All okay in here? You need anything?"   
  
"No, thanks. We're okay." Cassie smiled, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just a feeling." Jay smiled. "Goodnight, ladies." He closed the door, then paused, hearing a giggle. Smiling, he walked to the boys' room and knocked, "You decent?"  
  
"Come on in, dude."  
  
Jay opened the door, and like with the girls, peeked his head in, "Everything okay here?"  
  
"Actually, no."  
  
"What's wrong?" Jay asked, getting worried.  
  
"Jake's been in that bathroom waaaaay to long."  
  
Jay smiled, "There's another in the hall. Second door to the left from here."   
  
Marco bounced off his bed and bolted to the other bathroom, "Thanks, man!"  
  
His last stop was the living room, "You two okay in here?"  
  
Yes, we're fine, thank you. Tobias said.  
  
"You know, if you're not that comfortable you can sleep in the tree in the yard. A nice old pine."  
  
Thank you, but I'm okay.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"How about you, Ax?"  
  
I am well. The bed is very comfortable.  
  
"Good. Good night." Jay walked back into his bedroom, almost getting run over by Marco in the process, and got into bed next to Marc.   
  
"Where were you?" Marc asked, snuggling against his boyfriend.  
  
"Checking on everyone. I just remember that tomorrow's Nerf Day."  
  
"Oh crap. We have to get them some form of protection, because there's no way in hell they're gonna wanna miss this."  
  
"In the morning." Jay yawned and turned out the light.  
  
A/N: YAY! Bare chested Jay-Chan! ::giggles:: Now you know why Rache; and Cassie were giggling before! Umm... reveiw. 


	5. Chapter 5: Wake-y wake-y Marilyn Manson

Chapter 5  
  
Sunlight filtered in through the slits in the blinds. But that was not what woke up Jay and Marc from a blissfully happy sleep. Nor was it someone correction, someones, who were bouncing on the bed.  
  
Bounce.   
  
"Come on! Wake up!"  
  
Bounce bounce.   
  
"You'll be late for work!"  
  
Bounce bounce bounce.   
  
"WAKE UP! Jay! Marc! GET UP!"   
  
Thawp!   
  
A pillow struck the two sleepers in the head. Nothing. Marco and Jake folded their arms and pouted. Marco spotted the stereo and grinned. He bounced off the bed and to the stereo. "Well Jake? They DO have a Linkin Park CD just begging to be blasted."  
  
"What else is there?"  
  
"Marilyn Manson."  
  
An evil smile creeped onto Jake's face. "Play it."  
  
Marco put the CD in and turned the volume up, and pressed play. And what sounding like a group of electric bag pipes filled the air.  
  
"WHA?!" Jake and Marco looked at each other in total confusion.  
  
"Okay, turn it off, we're up." Marc muttered and he and Jay sat up. Marco gratefully pressed 'stop'.  
  
"Ummmm, is that Marilyn Manson playing?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah. Marilyn Manson is a Scottish band. We saw the CD and thought it would be funny to actually listen to it. Surprisingly, it's good music. BUT NOT PLAYED AT.." Jay looked at the clock, "6:30 IN THE GODDAMNED MORNING! AND AT OVER VOLUME LEVEL 50, NO LESS!"  
  
Marco and Jake blinked and turned to Marc. Marc grinned, "Jay needs his coffee."  
  
"Coffee goooooooooood." Jay said, his eyes glazing over at the promise of hot coffee.   
  
"Yes, dear, we know. Now leave us so we can get dressed." He winked at Jake and Marco, "Unless you wanna watch?" With that Jake and Marco bolted out of the room, with Marc's laughter following them. 


	6. Chapter 6: Ahhh, Peaceful Mornings.

Chapter 6  
  
"Where's my shoe?!"  
  
Over there!  
  
"What is taking them SO LONG?!"  
  
"Probably their hair."  
  
"Damn it! We're gonna be late anyway!"   
  
"Relax, we'll be there on time."  
  
"Yeah if we break the sound barrier!"  
  
  
I don't know. We could get there in no time if we didn't use the car.  
  
"We made a rule! No morphing unless we're on a mission!"  
  
"Grrrrrrr. HURRY UP!"  
  
OW! Next time you do that, please don't do it NEXT TOO MY EAR!  
  
Ditto, and I'm not even next to you!  
  
"Everyone calm down."   
  
"Oh shut up! What is take them SO GOD DAMN LONG! He's out already!"  
  
"Hey! That's insulting."  
  
"Deal with it!"  
  
"Here we are, can we go?"  
  
"Finally."  
  
Is it a custom of yours to take three hours in the bathroom?  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Okay, we're leaving now!"  
  
Open.   
  
Stomp stomp.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Stomp stomp stomp stomp.  
  
Open.  
  
"Get. In."  
  
SLAM! SLAM SLAM SLAM!  
  
VRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
"Can I turn on the radio?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I said no. Drop it or you WALK THERE!"  
  
Tap tap tappity tap.  
  
HONK!  
  
"TAKE YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS BEFORE YOU HONK ME MORON!"  
  
Stressed silence.  
  
"WE DIDN'T GET OUR COFFEE!"  
  
Collective groan.  



	7. Chapter 7: Finally at Work

Chapter 7  
  
Jay, Marc, and the Animorphs walked into the lobby of the FVP Headquarters with heavy steps. While the Animorphs were briefed of what Nerf day was, and were excited about getting a chance to play, the hazards of the morning had taken a toll of their energy. No one notice the figure sneaking up behind them. Jay let out a cry of surprise as he was tackled to the ground, a foam dart gun pointed at his forehead.  
  
"You're too slow, Jay."  
  
"Coffee..........."  
  
The girl blinked. "You guys must have woken up really late if Jay didn't have his coffee." She grinned at Marc, "Got lucky last night, I take it?"  
  
"No, Lily. We had guests. This is Jake, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, Ax and Tobias."  
  
Lily, her brown eyes gleaming as she looked the Animorphs over, stood up and stepped over Jay's caffeine deprived body. "Hey! Nice to meet you." She looked at Tobias, "It's so strange. You're supposed look like my boyfriend, but, well, let's just say that mine's cuter. Even if you are a hawk, and he's a human."  
  
Rachel huffed a bit, then blinked as three high pitched voices sang 'Uptown Girl'. "The Chipmunks?"  
  
"ALEX! Damn, I forgot. It's her turn to control the stereo." Lily said glaring down a hall way. "Come on, let's give Jay his coffee before he starts foaming at the mouth."   
  
"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah....... Coooooooofffffffffffffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."  
  
Lily stepped over Jay again and dragged him down the hall by his ankle. "Come on. Let's make it a point to MOVE people."   
  
As they stepped into the lounge room they saw a female Andalite standing by the coffee maker, stalk eyes twitching merrily to the music, well, one was, with other was rained on the door.  
  
Hey Lily. She spotted Jay, Holy... Quick, get him into a chair! Jay, Jay, listen, the coffee just finished brewing. You're gonna be okay! The Andalite rushed to the coffee maker and grabbed a mug that read 'I believe in things that go BOOM and world peace.' She poured in coffee and handed the mug to Jay, who downed it faster than intended. This caused the Andalite to hand him a plastic cup of cold milk.  
  
"Thanks Alex." Jay wheezed. "Alex, these are Alternate Universe uses. Alternate Uses, this is Alex. Ax's soon to be wife and mother of his soon coming child. Say hi and play nice."   
  
Nice to meet you. Will you be participating the the game?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I'm gonna sit this one out. Tobias said, It sounds like the game takes a while and me, being a bird, would get creamed out there, seeing as how I can't hold a Nerf gun.  
  
"Actually," a new voice said from the door way, "I heard that it was paint ball this time. Hi, I'm Tethys."  



End file.
